Robbers and...a twin?
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: Do the Powerpuff Girls have a boy twin? And there are robbers to be stopped! This fic is based on a dream I had last night. Please review!


Robbers and...a twin?  
by Martial Arts Master  
Powerpuff Girls and all related characters copyrighted by Hanna-Barbara and Cartoon Network. Ok, enough with the legal stuff. On with the story.  
  
***  
  
It was a sunny day. The Powerpuff Hotline phone rang, and Blossom rushed to answer it.  
"Hello?" she asked when she picked it up.  
"This is the mayor," answered the mayor from the other end. "I've made an important discovery about you girls that can't wait! Come to my office right away!"  
"Ok," answered Blossom. She hung up the phone and said to Buttercup and Bubbles, "Come on girls! The mayor said he discovered something important about us!"  
"Ah, it's probably something stupid like he 'just' discovered that we were superheroes or something," Buttercup said.  
"Aw come on, Buttercup," Bubbles pleaded. "I don't think the mayor's THAT dumb."  
"We'll soon find out," Blossom said. "Let's roll!"  
All three girls flew to the mayor's office and crashed through the roof as usual. They saw the mayor and Ms. Bellum standing there.  
"Ok, now what was that important discovery?" Blossom asked.  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhh...I forgot," the mayor answered.  
"You forgot? You called us here to tell us something important and you FORGOT?!" Buttercup shouted.  
"Buttercup, calm down," Bubbles said.  
"Ms. Bellum, do you know what the mayor was talking about?" Blossom asked. "Yes," Ms. Bellum answered. "Apparently we've discovered that you girls have a boy twin."  
She said it calmly in her usual manner, but the Powerpuff Girls were anything but calm.  
"A TWIN?!" they both shouted.  
"Is he smart?" Blossom asked.  
"Is he tough?" Buttercup asked.  
"Is he sweet?" Bubbles asked.  
"Well, we don't exactly know what he looks like," Ms. Bellum said sheepishly. "But we do know that someone called in and said they were your twin."  
"And you took his word for it?" Blossom asked incredulously.  
"Well, the mayor took his word for it, and he has more power than me," Ms. Bellum said.  
"That's right!" the mayor exclaimed. "I knew from his voice that he had to be an honest person."  
Suddenly a bank alarm sounded in the distance.  
"The bank is being robbed!" the mayor exclaimed.  
"We're on it!" Blossom exclaimed. "Let's go!"  
The Powerpuff Girls flew through the hole in the roof they had made earlier and they zipped to the bank. They saw three robbers run out of the bank carrying bags of money. The Powerpuff Girls immediately thrashed them and put them in jail.  
  
Meanwhile, at Mojo Jojo's observatory, Mojo Jojo observed the robbers' defeat.  
"CURSES!" He shouted. "The robbers I hired to bring me the money have been defeated by those accursed brats! The brats have defeated the robbers! The robbers did not succeed! They have failed! They have not brought me the money! The money is not here, so they have failed to bring it!"  
Suddenly there were three knocks on the door.  
"Yeah, who is it?" Mojo Jojo asked grumpily.  
"It's the three robbers you hired to steal the money. We're here to discuss how much you want us to bring you," came a voice through the door.  
"But the robbers have just been defeated!" Mojo Jojo asked.  
"What do you mean?" came another voice through the door.  
"Wait a minute, I think someone else tried to steal the money before we did!" came a third voice.  
"Well then, let's visit the jail and give them a thrashing!" came the first voice. There were running footsteps, and then they were gone.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls were back at the mayor's office.  
"Girls, we've found out who your twin is," Ms. Bellum said. She rung a bell on the desk, and someone came in. That someone was a very overweight boy. He looked a little bit like a very overweight male version of Blossom, but that was the only twin-like quality.  
"YOU'RE supposed to be out twin?!" Buttercup shouted incredulously.  
"All right, tell us why you think you are our twin," Blossom said.  
"Well, it's like this," the overweight boy began explaining. "I was created from the same chemical X that you girls were, at the same time. Only, the Professor didn't notice me because he liked you girls better. So I crawled out of the lab and made a living by myself, promising I would reveal myself as your twin someday when I was able to work up the nerve."  
"Wait a minute...if you're our twin, I got one question for you. Which one of us speaks squirrel?" Buttercup asked.  
The overweight boy thought a minute, and then shouted triumphantly, "Bubbles!"  
Blossom said, "Ok, I guess you're our twin." She hugged the overweight boy. Suddenly the office phone rang, and Ms. Bellum answered it.  
"Hello?" Ms. Bellum said. She listened to someone speak on the other end. After a while, her eyes narrowed. She said to the other person, "All right, we'll take care of it. Bye." Ms. Bellum hung up. She turned to the overweight boy.  
"Young man, that was your mother on the phone. She said she saw you heading towards here and that it's past your dinnertime."  
"That must be somebody else's mother!" exclaimed the overweight boy.  
"She gave a very good description of you," Ms. Bellum said.  
The overweight boy hung his head. "All right, I lied. I'm not really your twin, girls."  
"So why'd you say you were?" Bubbles asked.  
"I just wanted to be popular," the overweight boy said. "I thought the only way to be popular was to be associated with someone popular. I thought of you girls, so I made up that story about being your twin. I thought my plan was foolproof after I did some research on you girls, including which one of you spoke squirrel, but I hadn't counted on my mother."  
"So you lied to us, and the mayor, and Ms. Bellum just so you could be popular?" Buttercup shouted. She was about to rush at the boy, but Blossom held her back.  
"Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" Buttercup shouted, but then she gave up, brushed Blossom's grip off, and stood still. Blossom turned to the overweight boy.  
"Listen, you don't have to be popular to get ahead," Blossom said. "You just have to be smart and do well in school."  
"Nuh-uh!" Buttercup said. "You have to be a good fighter and never take any crud from anybody!"  
"No you don't," Bubbles said. "You have to be a really nice guy."  
"Well I don't know which one of you are right, but I gotta go to dinner," the overweight boy said, and went home.  
  
The End  
  
***  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@msn.com. 


End file.
